Under previous grants to the Stanford Research Institute a new ultrasonic camera has been developed which has greater resolution and a different imaging system than previously available. The camera provides real time images of focused planes within a structure at varying depths using either a transmitted or reflected ultrasound beam. The images produced by the camera will be viewed with a television system. The ultrasonic camera will now be placed in a clinical setting where its use can be evaluated. Normal subjects and patients will be examined with particular attention to the brain, abdomen, pelvis, heart and thyroid. The relative advantages of transmission versus reflected imaging will be assessed. The findings will be correlated with those on X-ray examinations and the findings at operation or autopsy. Further development and engineering of the camera will proceed as directed by the clinical evaluation under a concurrent grant to the Stanford Research Institute. An atlas of ultrasonic images of normal and diseased organs will be developed as the study proceeds.